Bowled Out
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: *An adaptation of the story requested by tate310*


The steam engines watched suspiciously as the newcomer inspected the yard, the shed- and the small group of steam locomotives inside it.

"Not bad," the diesel said finally in a smooth voice, "I've much worse than this. At least you're actually clean."

The engines were appalled!

None of them could say a word

"It's not your fault," the diesel went on "but as a fact, steam engines are outdated. Your controller should stop living in the past and scrap you all!"

The engines were silent.

Then a noisy disruption began as soon as they could get over the shock.

Whistles blew furiously and steam flew upwards.

It took Edward and an inspector to restore order to them

Later that morning the engines called an important meeting to discuss what to do about the vile diesel.

"Disgraceful!" Hissed Gordon

"Disgusting!" Spluttered James

"Despicable!" Fumed Henry.

"This canna be allowed!" Cried Donald and Douglas the Scottish twins. "He must be stopped!"

"But how?" Asked Stepney.

Everyone thought for a while but no one had a good idea that would work.

Soon everyone except Duck and Stepney had to leave for work

Oh I hope we get something soon Chuffed Stepney. I want to that diesel in his place before I go home tomorrow.

"Don't worry Stepney," Replied Duck. "We'll think of something."

...

Thankfully, Lady Fortuna was on their side later that day.

The diesel was sitting near the station getting checked over by a fitter. Nearby, stood an inspector with a bowler hat.

The diesel purred like a cat as he was warmed up and checked over.

"Right you're good to go!" Called the fitter.

The diesel set off smoothly

"Watch this, Duck and Stepney -I will show you how a real engine works!"

He moved a couple of meters, and then he spluttered.

He coughed

He stopped.

Duck and Stepney, who were before feeling cross and indignant, were now on the verge of laughing!

Meanwhile the bald inspector looked around for his hat with no success

"My hat! It's gone! My wife gave me that hat!" He moaned

"Bother your hat!" There a train due in less than ten minutes and I need Duck to take it!

"Oh dear." Duck murmured.

"Please, Sir, could I help? It would be faster if we work together." Stepney stepped in.

The Fat Controller was surprised- but delighted.

"Of course Stepney! I shall make the arrangements!" And he hurried away.

"...do you think it odd that I thought he would have skipped away if he could?" asked Duck whilst the pair helped the diesel to the shed.

"A strange image, Duck, but I agree he did look like he would start skipping when he heard." Stepney admitted.

"Well we'd better get going." Said Duck.

They left a seething Diesel behind and hurried along to get ready.

...

"At the station, Stepney and Duck were getting ready to go. They had lain sand on the rails and had planned how they would tackle the run.

"Remember Gordon will take over halfway. So all you need to do is get the train there. Understood?"

Don't worry we'll be there and early too Said Stepney.

...

The run was hard. Stepney and Duck had to put in all their effort to pull the train. But it was worth it.

They sprinted through Edward's Station and charged up Gordon's Hill.

It was rough and hard going. But the pair struggled on bravely, as many steamies had done before them, and soon they were at the top. Once over the top, the last few miles were very easy- which was a relief, as they were tired.

They swept into the station with only the flair and style that was worthy of such a magnificent run.

Gordon was waiting for them.

"Hello." He said "You're both early. That's one in the headlamp for our old friend. Did you hear about Diesel?"

Gordon told them that the diesel had sucked the Inspector's bowler hat up his air pipe.

James told me he's sulking too high tides Gordon chortled Just wait until he hears about this!"

Once Duck and Stepney's passengers were on board, Gordon chuffed out of the station, still laughing.

...

Next day, Stepney had to go home.

The engines were sad about this, but they were glad that they got to know him as a friend.

Speeches were made, and the Scottish twins sang 'Auld Lang Syne'- and made the other join in.

Stepney left the Island with the knowledge he had new friends, and the praises of a splendid run with Duck that had been performed.

As for the diesel- well, he left with the lingering unpleasant smell of rudeness- and a battered bowler hat.


End file.
